Charles et Erik
by jane9699
Summary: Charles et Erik avaient l'une des relations les plus compliquées au monde. Comme tous les XMen, en fait.


Charles et Erik étaient deux opposés qui se complétaient.

L'un avait vécu les camps et en était sorti avec la volonté de ne jamais être enchaîné de nouveau. Il survivrait, coûte que coûte, quitte à tuer, trahir, haïr et se faire haïr. Il était un mutant et il l'assumerait jusqu'au bout.

L'autre avait un passé à l'apparence plus paisible mais complètement inconnu. Il avait sûrement souffert mais avait développé de ces épreuves un pacifisme à tout épreuve, qu'il avait tenté de transmettre à Erik pour l'apaiser, le soulager, l'aider.

Mais Erik était trop brisé pour apaiser son esprit, pour le modeler au fil des épreuves, pour accepter d'avancer sans se venger. On l'avait conduit dans un camp pour le seul motif d'être juif, on avait tué sa mère devant lui, on l'avait utilisé pour ses dons. On avait détruit son enfance, sa vie. Pourquoi devrait t-il faire preuve de douceur dans un monde qui n'en avait eu aucune pour lui ?

Erik était un tueur, un homme de conviction, un sauveur de mutants, un meneur, un guide.

Charles était un pacifiste, un professeur, un transmetteur de valeurs, un guide pour Erik et pour Raven jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Un ami, un frère, un homme de convictions.

Erik et Charles se battaient pour une cause commune, les mutants. Mais pas au même prix.

L'un était prêt à tuer et à détruire.

L'autre refusait la violence, quelque que soit l'adversaire.

Même si les mutants étaient chassés, craints, persécutés, Charles espérait qu'il soit possible de les faire accepter sans tout détruire.

Erik y était prêt, si cela permettait de faire vivre les mutants normalement, au même rang que les autres êtres humains.

Erik avait l'intention de tuer Shaw.

Charles avait peur de ce que voulait Erik.

Il l'avait accepté dans son équipe malgré son passé. Charles était télépathe, il pouvait tout lire et tout ressentir. Il avait vu ce qu'avait vécu Erik, l'horreur de son enfance, les camps, la mort, la souffrance.

Erik était brisé. Lorsque Charles avait sondé son esprit, il avait réalisé qu'il restait beaucoup plus en son âme que ce qu'il croyait. Il ne croyait sûrement pas qu'il lui restait de l'humanité.Il l'avait renié, au fil des années.

C'était ce que lui avait fait redécouvrir Charles.

Charles et sa sensibilité, son sourire, ses larmes lorsqu'il avait sondé son esprit.

La stupéfaction d'Erik devant ses dons et cette découverte qu'il venait de faire.

Ils avaient recruté des mutants ensemble pour vaincre Shaw et ses désirs fous de puissance et de supériorité sur le monde.

Erik voulait tuer celui qui avait tué sa mère et détruit sa vie.

Charles avait tenté d'aider Erik, mais cela n'avait pas suffi.

Rien ne calmerait jamais un cerveau aussi souffrant et maladif que celui d'Erik. Il avait trop vu, trop entendu, trop vécu.

Erik aimait Charles. Il l'avait ramené à une certaine humanité, lui avait fait découvrir l'amitié et la fraternité, la loyauté.

Mais cette loyauté même ne suffisait pas face aux démons d'Erik.

C'était ses démons qui l'avaient fait affronter Shaw et détruire les navires russes venus les attaquer sur l'ordre de celui qui avait brisé sa vie.

Il avait retourné leurs missiles contre eux.

Les ordres, lui avait dit Charles.

Erik avait vu ce que cela donnait, de suivre les ordres.

Il ne se laisserait plus faire.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Charles tomber, gravement blessé sur la plage, il avait cru qu'il allait se briser.

Il avait tenu Moira pour responsable. Charles l'avait tenu responsable lui.

Ils voulaient la même chose, pour lui. Il voulait Charles à ses côtés.

Charles aimait Erik. Mais il refusait de soutenir ce qu'il faisait.

Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser Charles.

Il était parti, abandonnant celui qui l'avait ramené à la vie blessé et meurtri.

Il avait amené Raven.

Raven qui était désireuse de vivre une autre vie.

Raven, fatiguée de se cacher et de mentir.

Raven, qui avait choisi de le suivre.

Ils avaient tous les deux abandonné Charles.

Raven, qui le quitterait bientôt en comprenant qu'il n'était pas stable, ni fiable.

Raven, qu'il voyait plus comme une source de puissance que comme une femme.

Elle tenait à lui, malgré tout. Elle l'aiderait toujours, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, malgré ses trahisons.

Charles avait voulu la sauver, à Washington.

Erik l'avait considéré comme un danger à abattre. Pour la cause des mutants.

Revoir Erik avait été une torture pour Charles.

Après le départ de ce dernier et de Raven, il avait sombré dans l'alcool et la dépression. Priant pour leur retour sans jamais en voir le jour.

Hank n'avait rien pu faire.

Raven manquait probablement aussi à Hank.

Mais Hank pensait plus aux autres qu'à lui, et c'est pour ça qu'il était resté avec Charles, malgré l'abandon progressif de l'Institut Xavier et l'état du professeur.

Pourquoi aimait t-on des gens qui nous faisaient du mal, et pourquoi les aidait t-on davantage que les autres, malgré notre relation avec eux ?

L'être humain avait ses secrets.

Raven avait aidé Erik lorsqu'il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille, malgré le fait qu'il ait voulu la tuer.

Charles avait sauvé Raven lorsqu'elle avait voulu tuer Kennedy, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait abandonné.

Charles et Raven étaient devenus au fil des années des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, dont les conversations étaient emplies de reproches silencieux et de regrets amers.

Pourtant, lorsque Charles avait été enlevé, Raven avait été la première à vouloir le récupérer et à hurler son prénom avec désespoir.

Ne plus supporter quelqu'un ne voulait pas dire qu'on ne l'aimait plus.

C'est juste trop difficile de le regarder en pensant à tout ce que l'on n'a pas dit, tout ce que l'on n'a pas fait.

Charles et Erik étaient de ceux là. Ils avaient été amis, ennemis, frères, loyaux l'un envers l'autre et avaient soutenu la même cause jusqu'à se faire du mal et se détruire.

Ils s'étaient reprochés des vérités qui faisaient mal.

 _'You abandonned me!You took her away and you abandonned me ! »_

 _« You abandonned us all ! »_

 _« Where were you Charles?We were supposed to protected them !»_

Erik s'était excusé, las, triste.

 _'I'm sorry, Charles. For what happen. I'm truly sorry. »_

Les yeux souffrants refusaient d'entendre des mots sincères et emplis de douceur. Ce que Charles voulait, c'était faire mal à Erik comme lui avait souffert. Les yeux plein de tristesse d'Erik le dérangeait dans sa rage et sa rancœur.

Il lui avait trop donné et avait trop perdu.

Il avait voulu le sortir de sa spirale de vengeance, l'avait raisonné lorsque Erik devenait trop violent, avait espéré le sortir de sa peine.

Il n'avait pas réussi. Pas assez, en tout cas.

Raven était partie parce qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui.C'était plus facile d'accuser Erik que d'admettre ses torts, surtout quand on savait que Raven avait construit son propre chemin, sans aucun d'entre eux.

Raven était forte et agile, elle pouvait se passer d'eux.

Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait ça.

Les sentiments étaient toujours là, même après tant d'années.

Après tout, elle avait grandi avec Charles. Elle avait développé des sentiments complexes pour lui, si complexes que l'avoir en face d'elle était difficile. Trop de souvenirs, trop de regrets.

Elle n'avait pas la même difficulté en face d'Erik pourtant. Allez savoir. On ne peut pas tout comprendre.

Elle l'avait raisonné contre Apocalypse, elle avait permis la victoire des mutants contre ce dieu qui les menaçait tous.

Charles avait tenté de raisonner Erik.

Depuis la mort de sa famille, morte dans ses bras, Erik ne croyait plus en rien.

Il ne croyait pas vraiment en ce que disait ce dingue. Il était juste fatigué et perdu. Détruit.

Après les événements de Washington, Erik avait quitté les États-Unis et refait sa vie, devenant bûcheron et fondant une famille. Magda. Nina. Ses trésors, une des seules bonnes choses qu'il avait réussi dans sa vie.

Il avait échoué avec tout le monde, sauf avec elles.

Magda l'avait accepté malgré son passé, il ne lui avait pas menti.

Il avait refusé de rester à l'Institut Xavier, après la bataille. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il ne se sentait à sa place nul part.

Le regard de Charles était trop difficile. Se lier aussi. Être à ses côtés malgré ce qu'il avait fait, malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient fait.

Il ne pouvait plus.

Il était reparti vers des cieux inconnus.

Charles était resté à l'institut, laissant Raven entraîner les jeunes mutants. Les Xmen.

Charles avait repris goût à la vie, depuis le passage de Logan à l'Institut, Logan qu'on avait aussi détruit et dont la destination était inconnue.

Il avait fondé son école, avait accueilli de jeunes mutants qu'il protégeait et instruisait. Il avait rencontré Jean, dont les dons et la loyauté le bouleversait sans qu'il le dise. Ils étaient pareils. Elle l'avait soutenu, il lui faisait confiance. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

Et ça, c'était un fait rare.

Après le passage d'Apocalypse, il avait fallu reconstruire l'école. Elle avait de nouveaux arrivants.

Elle était vivante, et pleine d'espoir.

Son but était que mutants et non mutants vivent en harmonie. Erik considérait les mutants supérieurs, et était prêt à instaurer la peur pour arriver à ses fins, à asservir comme on avait voulu l'asservir. Il ne serait plus jamais la victime.

Conscient de sa folie, il s'était exilé, et le malheur était venu le chercher malgré tout. Il avait rechuté. Et il poursuivait sa vie.

Charles avait vu son pacifisme se consumer peur à peu avec les épreuves. Lui si calme, si posé, si méprisant face à ceux qui le sous estimait était devenu amer, cynique. Logan était venu. Il avait rencontré son futur lui. Il avait recommencé à croire, avait remonté la pente. Il était redevenu ce professeur pacifiste porteur d'espoir, encore plus qu'avant. Avec de l'expérience à revendre.

Il était celui qui protégeait, sauvait, guidait les jeunes mutants.

Raven était celle qui les entraînait au combat.

Charles détestait les combats, mais il s'était résigné pour que les mutants puissent protéger leur vie.

Charles et Erik étaient incompatibles sur leurs opinions. Elles seraient toujours différentes. Et si Raven et Charles avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente, on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose des deux hommes.

Pourtant, ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Comme toutes les relations fortes, ils avaient expérimenté la déception, la joie, la complicité et le conflits.

La vie les avait séparé et réuni à nouveau. Comme elle le faisait toujours.

Ils finiraient par être réunis. Restait à savoir quand.

Le temps, cet être qui modèle notre vie, nous accompagne, nous guide et nous permet de vivre. Qui peut aussi nous arracher ce que l'on possède et ce à lequel on tient, nous perturber dans nos intentions.

Ils étaient incompatibles, et pourtant si semblables. Violents et désespérés chacun à leur manière.

Se battant pour ce qu'ils estimaient justes. Aussi sombres l'un que l'autre, et aussi passionnés. C'était si facile de le nier.

Ils avaient chacun aimé, réussi, fait des erreurs, échoué.

Ils étaient chacun des êtres humains. Des mutants. Puissants et dangereux, qui ne savaient plus comment guider leurs choix.

Et avançant, malgré tout.


End file.
